El diario de Twilight
by MoonlightShadow8501
Summary: Mi nombre es Twilight, nunca me preocupo por otra cosa ademas de estudiar, pero desde que llego ese chico todo cambio para mi... (Flashlight)
1. Chapter 1

**El diario de Twilight**

Hola, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, soy una chica común y corriente de 16 años, me gusta mucho leer y estudiar, hace tiempo comenzó a interesarme la química, mi vida es perfecta, tengo un padre y una madre que me aman, y a un hermano mayor que siempre me apoya, en la escuela soy la que tiene mejores calificaciones, pero aun que tenga todo lo que me hace feliz, me siento un poco sola, cuando fui aceptada en el colegio Canterlot, me puse a estudiar como nunca antes lo había hecho en toda mi vida, mis padres estaban orgullosos de mí, siempre me gustaba sobresalir en todas las materias, nunca fui buena en los deportes, así que lo deje y me enfoque más a estudiar, toda mi vida me he dedicado a estudiar, hasta que, un día en la escuela, la directora llego a nuestro salón y nos dijo:

-Buenos días alumnos, les quiero presentar a Flash Sentry, su nuevo compañero-dijo Celestia presentando al chico que estaba al lado de ella

No sabía lo que me pasaba, cuando lo vi mi mente se fue a otro lugar, me sentía en el universo, solamente me quede pensando un rato, hasta que la directora Celestia volvió a hablar

-Puedes sentarte ahí, junto a mi mejor alumna-dijo Celestia señalando el lugar vacío al lado de mi

Me puse muy nerviosa, incluso creo que me ruborice un poco, en fin, la directora se fue, y tuve que estar con el durante toda la clase

-Hola, mi nombre es Flash-dijo con una sonrisa

-Ammm…, hola…mi nombre es…Twilight, un placer conocerte-dije nerviosa con una sonrisa

El solo sonrió y la maestra comenzó la clase, todos tomaron sus libros y comenzaron a contestar la página que había solicitado la maestra, yo ya la tenía contestada puesto que como me aburro mucho en casa no encuentro otra cosa más interesante que hacer, en todo ese rato de la clase, me la pase viendo a Flash de reojo, y mirando a la ventana pensando cosas que alguien como yo no debería pensar

Pensaba en Flash, su cabello, su sonrisa, todo, él era perfecto, pero, será posible que el me guste, no, seguro solo es un sentimiento que tengo porque él es nuevo

Cuando la clase termino, ya era hora de la salida, todos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la salida lo más rápido que pudieron, excepto yo, y Flash, era extraño, no esperaba que se quedara

-¿No te iras?-me pregunto con una mirada de extrañeza

-No, me quedare a estudiar un poco, me ire mas tarde-dije tratando de no sonar nerviosa

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana Twilight-dijo saliendo de la escuela

-Hasta mañana-dije yo con una sonrisa tímida

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**No es posible**

Al llegar a mi casa en lo primero que pensé fue el Flash, trate de concentrarme en estudiar, pero lo único que conseguía era que me recordara más a Flash, todo me recordaba a él, la verdad no sé lo que me pasa, todo indica que mi mente ya no quiere pensar en otra cosa más que en él, la mayoría del tiempo, llego a mi casa y me pongo a leer, pero parece que hasta eso se me ha olvidado, no puedo concentrarme, lo peor es que no puedo dejar de pensarlo, no sé lo que me pase, aght…, creo que necesito vacaciones.

A la mañana siguiente al llegar a la escuela, lo encontré ahí, por suerte ahora nos tocaban clases diferentes, por tanto no tendré que verlo durante unas horas, que mal, lo voy a extrañar, digo, no, que bueno, está bien.

Sera posible que a mi Twilight Sparkle le guste el chico nuevo Flash Sentry, no, imposible, vamos Twilight, concéntrate, el solo es un chico, solo eso.

Comencé a caminar, yo iba muy distraída, y sin querer choque con alguien haciéndome caer al piso

-Oye, ¿estás bien?-dijo tendiéndome la mano para que me levantara

Cuando alce mi vista vi que era Flash, vaya suerte que tengo, cuando lo vi a los ojos, creo que me sonroje un poco, sonreí y le di las gracias

-Eh…, Ammm, gracias Flash-dije con una timida sonrisa y un poco ruborizada

-Jeje, de nada Twilight-dijo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

Me quede paralizada, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si salir corriendo o quedarme ahí parada como estatua, cuando recupere mi cordura me di cuenta que ya se me había hecho tarde para la clase, me apresure, fui a mi casillero por unos libros y me dirigí rápidamente a la clase de matemáticas, bueno, al menos con eso me podre distraer un poco, espero que mi mente ahora ya me deje concentrar en clases al menos.

Pero no fue así, en vez de eso me la pase pensando en Flash, llene la página de mi libreta con su nombre, cuando reaccione y me di cuenta de eso, rápidamente cerré la libreta para que nadie viera lo que había hecho.

Y de repente el profesor se le ocurre pasar a calificar la actividad de la cual yo ni enterada estaba, cuando paso por mi ligar, tuve que inventarle que se me había olvidado la libreta en casa, fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado.

Y llegando a mi casa, era en lo único en lo que pensaba Flash, Flash…

Mi mente solo repetía su nombre

Sera posible, Twilight, estas enamorada, no, eso es imposible, eso jamás pasara, no, ni de chiste, aunque debo admitir que él es muy lindo…

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Equipo de "trabajo"**

Hoy llegando a la escuela nos tocaba Robótica, todos entramos a clases, para mi buena o mala suerte, Flash estaba ahí, como el fin de año se acercaba el profesor nos dijo acerca de un proyecto que debíamos entregar para aprobar el curso.

-Alumnos, para pasar este curso con buena calificación deben de entregar un proyecto de final de año, este proyecto deberá ser elaborado en parejas-dijo el profesor con un libro en la mano

Todos nos emocionamos e incluso ya estábamos planeando con quien trabajar, pero eso no pudo ser posible, porque el profesor volvió a hablar

-Las parejas las voy a poner yo-dijo el profesor callando a todos

-No profesor, así no trabajamos-comenzaron a quejarse algunos de mis compañeros, yo nunca digo nada por miedo a lo que me pueda pasar

-Suficiente, ya he escogido las parejas, y si quieren pasar al siguiente año, será mejor que empiecen a trabajar, bueno, ya decidido, las parejas serán. Rarity y Lyra, Rainbow Dash y Lightning Dust, Twilight Sparkle y Flash Sentry….-y así continuo diciendo las parejas, cuando dijo que trabajaría con Flash mi mente se perdió.

Voltee a ver a Flash, él me estaba viendo, así que rápido regrese la mirada, creo que me sonroje un poco pero no le preste importancia, y al profesor, se le ocurrió decir.

-Rápido, armen los equipos y pónganse de acuerdo que proyecto harán, para mañana quiero sus proyectos impresos, solo la idea de lo que van a hacer y como lo van a hacer-dijo el profesor anotando todo en una libreta para que no se le olvidara

Flash vino y se sentó a mi lado, yo lo salude, como si nada pasara

-Hola Flash

-Hola Twilight, ¿Qué tienes en mente para este proyecto?-me pregunto sonriendo

-La verdad, pensaba que podríamos hacer un droide-dije un poco nerviosa

-Sí, claro, será grandioso-dijo sonriéndome

El resto de la clase me la pase explicándole todo lo que tendríamos que conseguir y como lo teníamos que hacer, al parecer el no entendió nada, y lo sé porque se me quedo viendo toda la clase, y cuando le pregunte si había entendido me miro extraño y me pidió que le volviera a decir que es lo que tenía que hacer.

-Está bien, entonces, nos vemos en la biblioteca a las 5-dijo Flash para reafirmar en donde seria nuestra cita de estudio

-Sí, recuerda ser puntual-le dije

-Claro-sonrió-Adiós Twilight-dijo y me dio un beso en mi mejilla

-Adiós Flash-dije con una sonrisa timida

El solo sonrió y se fue

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amor entre libros**

Cuando Flash llego a la biblioteca, yo ya estaba ahí desde hace una o una y media horas, estaba buscando información para hacer el proyecto, pero había tantos libros de cómo hacerlo, que decidí buscar en todos.

-Hola Twilight, ya llegue-dijo Flash dejando su mochila en una silla

-Sí, hola Flash…-dije tratando de guardar el equilibrio, puesto que los libros eran muy pesados.

Estaba a punto de caer, cuando Flash me atrapo, todos los libros cayeron al piso, yo tenía cerrados los ojos, y cuando los abrí, vi frente a mí, al chico guapo de ojos azules, estaba más que nerviosa, me sonroje un poco, causando que el igual se sonrojara, cuando reaccione me separe de él, y nos pusimos a recoger los libros

Cuando acabamos de recogerlos, nos sentamos en la mesa para poder estudiar bien lo que íbamos a hacer, pero al parecer a Flash no le interesaba estudiar, solo se la pasaba mirándome, con una cara, de que no sabía nada de sí mismo en ese momento.

-Twilight, sabes…, eres una chica…muy linda-dijo sonrojándose un poco

Yo me sonroje mucho, y me puse más nerviosa que las demás veces, no sabía que decirle, ni siquiera sabía si debía contestarle.

-Bueno…, muchas gracias…Flash-dije muy muy nerviosa

-Twilight, mira, no se… que siento por ti, cuando estoy contigo… siento que mi mundo se detiene…, sabes…, no hay... persona en este mundo… que me haga sentir lo que tú me haces sentir… eres muy especial para mi… y me preguntaba si… cuando acabáramos…podríamos ir a ver una película… ¿Qué dices?-me pregunto Flash muy nervioso

No sé qué hacer, que hago, creo que es un buen momento para entrar en pánico, no, Twilight contrólate, necesitas darle una respuesta ahora, se madura y di que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer y que no puedes ir

-Claro…me encantaría-dije con una sonrisa timida

No, Twilight, que hiciste, pensé que dirías que no, vamos, esto se está poniendo cada vez peor, después no tendrás tiempo para nada, pero bueno, de esos problemas ya me encargare después

-En serio, digo gracias, tenía miedo de que me rechazaras-dijo Flash rascándose la nuca

-Yo jamás te diría que no-dije nerviosa

Y aquí vamos otra vez, Twilight, en que estás pensando, porque pienso algo y digo lo contrario, aght, no sé qué me pasa.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Solo amigos.**

-Gracias, entonces, cuando acabemos esto, nos vamos, ¿Te parece?-pregunto Flash algo nervioso, a decir verdad, se veía lindo

-Claro-dije tímidamente tomando un libro y empezando a leer

Nos tardamos un rato en la biblioteca, pero después de leer uno libros sobre tecnología, al fin quedo listo nuestro proyecto, al menos la idea, cuando salimos de la biblioteca, el me tomo de la mano, me puse muy nerviosa, lo único que hice fue sonreír lo que hizo que Flash sonriera también.

-¿Lista para irnos?-me pregunto Flash dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Claro-dije un poco ruborizada

Igual estaba un poco nerviosa, nunca me habían invitado a salir, y menos un chico tan guapo como Flash, oh, estoy tan emocionada, tanto que podría gritar, pero no lo hare, si algo he aprendido leyendo libros de amor es que nunca debes demostrar tus sentimientos al chico que te gusta, siempre debes dejar que ellos descubran tus sentimientos.

Pero, por favor Twilight, como se te ocurre que un chico como Flash se pueda enamorar de alguien como tú, será mejor que dejes de imaginar cosas y empieces a ver la realidad.

Cuando llegamos al cine, había muchas películas, así que por eso nos tardamos un poco escogiendo, pero luego de unos minutos al fin nos decidimos y entramos al cine.

La película estuvo muy divertida llena de acción y romance; cuando acabo la película Flash me llevo a un parque, ahí nos la pasamos hablando sobre nosotros.

De repente Flash se me queda viendo a los ojos y me dice

-Twilight…, tu eres alguien muy especial para mi…, y me haría muy feliz si tu…, sabes…, si… ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?-me pregunto muy nervioso, y un poco sonrojado

-Ah…, Flash…, yo… no sé qué decir…, mira, eres un chico muy genial y todo…, pero apenas te conozco…, no es que no me gustes…, solo que…, quisiera conocerte mejor…, te parece que tú y yo, solo seamos amigos de momento-pregunte

Estaba en shock, era como si mi cerebro hubiera dicho, "Me iré de vacaciones, arréglatelas como puedas", no sabía que responder, y tampoco sabía cómo reaccionaría con lo que le dije, así que lo único que me quedo fue esperar.

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Por favor**

Desde que paso eso con Flash, yo pensé que me dejaría de hablar, o que me evitaría, pero la verdad no fue así, fue todo lo contrario, ahora todo el tiempo está conmigo, ya ni siquiera puedo estar sola en las clases, lo peor es que a veces se vuelve un poco incómodo estar con el todo el tiempo, digo, lo quiero y todo, pero necesito mi espacio, en mi casa tengo todo el tiempo, pero con todo lo que me he atrasado en la escuela, ya no tengo todo el tiempo, necesito parar esto, esto no se puede quedar así.

Busque el momento perfecto para poder decirle a Flash lo que pasaba, lo que paso fue algo extraño.

-Flash, mira, te quiero, y te aprecio mucho, pero por favor, deja de seguirme, necesito mi tiempo, no puedo estar contigo siempre-dije un poco molesta porque Flash siempre se la pasaba siguiéndome, pero igual estaba nerviosa

-Ah…, lo siento Twilight, te dejare…-dijo triste, vi como en sus ojos bailaba una lagrima, pero se fue antes de que yo pudiera decir nada

Al llegar a mi casa me sentí terrible, no sabía si eso era malo, me sentí como si fuera un monstruo, solo podía pensar en Flash, y en lo triste que estaba la última vez que lo vi.

Al siguiente día al llegar a la escuela lo primero que hice fue buscarlo para poder disculparme, pero nunca lo encontré, hable con mis amigas y resulta que ninguna lo había visto

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo he visto desde el lunes-dijo Rarity pensativa

-Sí, y hoy no fue a clases de gimnasia-corroboro AppleJack

-¿Para qué lo estás buscando?-pregunto Fluttershy timida como siempre

Creo que me ruborice un poco porque Rarity dijo

-Te gusta ¿No es así?, vamos, cuéntanos todo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Son novios?-empezó a preguntarme Rarity

-Ammm…, chicas, prometo contarles todo luego, pero de momento se me hace tarde-dije saliendo lentamente de ahí para no tener que decirles nada aun, no quería que se enteraran de todo lo que había pasado

Había pasado una semana desde que no veía a Flash, me estaba preocupando mucho, lo quiero, y se lo diré, pero como se lo digo si no se en dónde está, no sé en donde vive, ni siquiera ha ido a la escuela esta semana.

El lunes siguiente encontré a Flash en la entrada de la escuela, lo encontré hablando con una chica, de lejos no la reconocía, no quise acercarme más para evitar que me vieran, en ese momento sentí que todo el mundo se me venía encime, sentía que debía eliminar a esa chica de alguna manera, y eso iba a hacer.

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**La novia de mi amigo**

Cuando entre a clases, era hora de español, me toco junto con Flash, él se me quedaba viendo, pero ahora no era no era como antes, ahora solo era como a todos los demás, me sentía extraña, no pensé que eso me llegara a pasar, que me está pasando, no lo entiendo, que es ese sentimiento que estoy sintiendo en este momento.

La clase acabo, tome mis cosas para irme a mi siguiente clase, hasta que siento que alguien me toma del brazo

-Hola Twilight-dijo Flash acercándose a mí

-Ammm, hola Flash-dije nerviosa

-Twilight, quisiera presentarte a alguien en el descanso-dijo Flash sonriendo

-Claro. Oye, perdón por todo lo que te he hecho-dije muy nerviosa, incluso un poco asustada

-Si, como no podría perdonarte-dijo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió

Que pasa Flash, no sé a qué juegas, o si estás jugando, al menos dime las reglas, necesito saber que es este sentimiento tan extraño que estoy sintiendo, nunca leí algo como esto en ninguno de mis libros, necesito respuestas, y aquí no hay nadie quien me pueda dar lo que busco.

Vamos Twilight, recuerda que el solo es un chico, nada fuera de lo común, tienes que volver a centrarte en la escuela, recuerda que tú siempre has sido una muy buena estudiante, y no puedes fallar ahora solo por una cara bonita, si Twilight, así se habla.

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que vi a Flash por última vez, en el descanso, lo busque un tiempo, pero a fin de cuentas, fue el quien me encontró

-Twilight, te estuvimos buscando por toda la escuela-dijo Flash acercándose a mi con una chica, estaban tomados de las manos.

En ese momento quería destrozarla, pero no puedo, de todos modos el solo es mi amigo

-Hola Flash, y ¿Quién es ella?-pregunte pues no la había visto antes

-Ella es Trixie, mi novia, igual es nueva en esta escuela-dijo Flash presentando a la chica

Cuando Flash dijo novia sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía, me dolía el alma, pero no puedo hacer nada para arreglarlo

-Sí, oye amor, podrías dejarme platicar con ella un rato-dijo Trixie besando a Flash, mientras él se iba a otro lado

-Hola, mi nombre es Twilight…-dije tratando de ser amable

-Mira, no sé quién eres y no me importa, pero aléjate de Flash, él es mío, me entendiste bien, si no lo haces, vas a pagar las consecuencias-me dijo amenazándome y yéndose de ahí

Llegue a mi casa y me fui directo a mi cuarto, mis padres habían salido por cuestiones de trabajo, y mi hermano seguía en la escuela.

Cuando estuve en mi cuarto me puse a llorar, jamás había llorado así, nunca.

"Esa Trixie me las pagara" pensaba mientras tomaba un libro de magia.

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**La gran y poderosa molestia**

Al día siguiente, Flash no vino a la escuela, según de lo que me entere por sus amigos se había enfermado, pero en cuanto a Trixie, la tuve que ver todo el maldito día, para mi desgracia con ella me tocaban cuatro materias juntas, la única hora en la cual no la vería seria en el descanso, pero ella para molestarme lo que hizo fue que en todas las clases se sentó junto a mí.

-Hola, Twilight, ¿Cómo estás?-dijo ocupando el lugar vacío a mi lado-Pensé que tendrías la inteligencia para ya no venir aquí-dijo a mi oído

Me quede callada, no quería desperdiciar palabras con ella, pero, ganas me faltaron para golpearla, no la quiero aquí, desearía haberle dicho a Flash que sí, y ahora ella no me estaría molestando todo el tiempo.

-No dices nada, mejor así, así me puedo asegurar que no estás hablando con mi Flash-me dijo Trixie mirándome con mirada fría

Maldita Trixie ya cállate, no quiero a Flash, bueno si, pero no te he hecho nada, como para que me quieras hacer algo malo.

Cuando sonó la campana del descanso me sentí aliviada, al menos por una vez podría estar lejos de ella, cuando salí del salón, fui inmediatamente con las chicas.

-Oigan, ya vieron que hay una chica nueva en la escuela-dijo Rarity así como que ella ya estaba enterada de todo

-Ni que lo digas-dije con cara de molestia

-¿Qué te pasa Twilight?-pregunto Dash poniendo una mano en mi hombro

-Nada, un mal día solo eso-respondí para no alterarlas

-¿Es porque ella es la novia de Flash?-comento Rarity haciendo que mi mente explotara

-¡Nooo!, solo que ella se la ha pasado molestándome todo el día-dije azotando mis manos en la mesa y derramando lágrimas de coraje.

Me levante de la mesa y me fui corriendo al baño, no quería que me vieran llorar.

 **Aclaro, esto de Trixie solo es para darle énfasis a la historia, no crean que odio a Trixie, no es así, muchas gracias por leer.**

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lo siento**

Me mire al espejo, me seque las lágrimas, me disponía a salir de ahí, cuando me tropiezo con… bueno, ya sabe con quién.

-Mira quien está aquí, Twilight, parece que no podemos evitar encontrarnos verdad-me dijo Trixie con tono burlón

-Ya déjame en paz Trixie, yo no te he hecho nada como para que me odies-dije un poco molesta

-Eso crees, pues bien, cada vez que quieras que te deje de molestar simplemente lo hare más y más, hasta que te canses, termines odiando tu vida, y al fin decidas acabar de una buena vez con ella, de todos modos, no tienes nada en ella que valga la pena-me amenazo Trixie

-Déjala en paz Trixie-dijo Applejack llegando con las demás chicas

-Es verdad, si la sigues molestando te las veras conmigo-dijo Dash desafiante

-Ja, ¿y que se supone que me harán ustedes?-dijo Trixie riendo

Todas se quedaron pensando

-Eso pensé, nada, porque eso es lo que son, nada-dijo Trixie a punto de irse, no sin antes empujarme y hacerme caer al piso

Todas las chicas corrieron a ayudarme mientras veíamos que Trixie se alejaba riendo

-Esa Trixie, nos las pagara-dijo Applejack molesta

-Ammm…Tranquilas chicas, tal vez solo debamos hablar-dijo Fluttershy timida como siempre

-No Fluttershy querida, Trixie se está pasando, y debemos de ponerla en su lugar de inmediato-dijo Rarity como ordenando

-No chicas, déjenlo así, nada la detendrá-dije mientras unas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas

Tome mis cosas y me fui corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible, de vez en cuando volteaba hacia atrás para asegurarme de que nadie me siguiera, cuando me canse de correr me detuve y fue en ese entonces que me di cuenta que estaba en un bosque, camine un poco y a unos pasos de donde estaba se encontraba un claro del bosque, era un ligar muy hermoso, decidí pasar un tiempo ahí, me senté al lado de un árbol. Pasados unos minutos, escucho pasos, creo que alguien viene, quiero esconderme, pero tengo miedo, no quiero que nada me pase, pero tampoco consigo moverme.

-¡Twilight!-exclama una voz masculina llegando a ese lugar

-Hola Flash-dije un poco triste

-¿Qué tienes?, hace mucho que ya no hablamos, pensé que éramos amigos-me dijo Flash sentándose al lado mío

-Flash, por favor, si descubre que he estado hablando contigo, me va a ir muy mal, por favor Flash, tengo que irme, no voy a poder hablarte o verte jamás, lo siento-dije levantándome y comenzando a correr de nuevo

Las lágrimas no me dejaban ver, cuando siento un fuerte golpe en mi frente, caí inconsciente, lo último que recuerdo es haber escuchado la voz de flash diciendo mi nombre.

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Beso**

Cuando desperté, estaba en una cama de hospital, mi cabeza me dolía mucho, no escuchaba si quiera mis pensamientos, todo el mundo daba vueltas alrededor mío, y lo peor era que en todos mis pensamientos estaba Flash.

"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensarlo?, será que me he vuelto loca, no, debe ser por el golpe que me di" pensaba mientras me acomodaba en la cama

El doctor llego y yo ya estaba despierta

-Señorita Twilight Sparkle, veo que ya ha despertado, no necesita quedarse internada, pero si necesita estar en cama unos días, deberá tomarse estas pastillas cada 24 horas-me empezó a explicar el doctor-Si me disculpa iré a arreglar unos papeles para que usted pueda salir, por cierto, un amigo suyo la trajo, lo dejare pasar un rato-decía el doctor

Yo quería gritar que no lo dejara pasar, pero en ese momento fue como si mi voz se hubiera congelado, no tuve el valor necesario, Flash se asomó a la puerta, y cuando llego yo me hice la dormida, solo para no tener que hablarle.

-Twilight, veo que aun estas durmiendo, sabes, sé que todo esto es mi culpa, lo siento, jamás debí involucrarme con esa tal Trixie, ella es linda, pero tiene una actitud de lo más desagradable, tú me gustas Twilight, cuando me dijiste que no serias mi novia, algo dentro de mi cambio, me he vuelto más frio, más distante, pero eso solo es el reflejo del vacío que has dejado en mi corazón, Twilight, yo te amo, y espero puedas entenderlo-me dijo Flash pero no le conteste, no sabía que decir, así que seguí disimulando

-Flash…espera, no te vayas, claro que comprendo lo que sientes, por eso es que ya no quería hablar contigo, ya no quiero causarte más daño-tuve que tomar la mano de Flash para que no se fuera, mi voz era muy débil como para hablar, así que tuvo que acercarse un poco para que me pudiera entender

-Tú no me has causado ningún daño, yo siempre he sido y seré feliz si es que tú decides estar a mi lado, por favor-dijo y se me acerco más

-Flash, tienes novia, habrá muchos problemas con ella, no quiero que algo malo me pase, por favor Flash tienes que entenderme

Él se acercó mucho a mí, sentía su respiración, hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron, yo no quería eso, pero de alguna u otra forma le seguí la corriente

-No te preocupes por Trixie, yo me encargare de que nada malo te pase-me dijo Flash, sus palabras eran tan dulces, que caí a sus encantos

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fuertes revelaciones**

Al siguiente día me fui a la escuela como de costumbre, pensé que iba a ser como siempre pero…

-¡Sparkle!, me las vas a pagar-llego gritándome Trixie

-¿Qué?, pero ¿ahora que hice?-pregunte muy asustada

-No te hagas la inocente tú sabes bien lo que hiciste-dijo Trixie poniendo su puño cerrado frente a mi

-No…, te juro que no se nada…-dije muy asustada

-¡Trixie!, déjala en paz-dijo Applejack llegando con Rainbow y Fluttershy

-¿O si no que harán?-dijo Trixie burlona

-Mira, somos más que tú, no creo que quieras meterte en un problema así-dijo Applejack

-Bien, pero cuidado Sparkle, si te encuentro sola, seré tu peor tormento-dijo Trixie mientras se iba

-¿Estas bien Twilight?-pregunto Fluttershy acercándose a mi

-Sí, gracias al cielo que aparecieron-dije abrazándolas

-¡Twilight!-llego gritando Rarity

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte al verla correr, era algo muy raro en ella

-No creerás de lo que me acabo de enterar-dijo recuperando el aliento

¿De qué?-pregunte confundida

-Ya escupe la sopa-dijo Applejack intrigada

-Flash Sentry, acaba de romper con Trixie…, hay rumores que dicen que lo hizo por ti-dijo Rarity haciendo una pequeña pausa

-…-me quede en shock, no podía creer lo que pasaba

"Será verdad, Rarity jamás mentiría, lo que no creo es que lo haya hecho por mí, será posible, pero, ok, lo admito, me gusta, pero no puedo decirle, y nadie puede saberlo, todas pensaran que le robe el novio a Trixie, ya no aguanto este secreto, ¿Debería decirles a mis amigas?, no sé qué pensar, ¿Acaso el sentirá lo mismo que yo?, es imposible, recuerda el libro que leíste sobre sentimientos masculinos, a decir verdad no sé porque lo leí, pero en fin, decía que los hombres solo dicen lo que queremos escuchar, no puedo caer en su hechizo, debo resistir"

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto Rainbow mirándome extrañada

-Ehh…que, a sí, sí estoy bien…-dije distraída por mis pensamientos-Debo irme, hoy no quiero estar en la escuela-dije y me fui corriendo hacia mi casa, como me odie al decir eso

"Muy bien Twilight Sparkle, ahora tienes dos problemas, un Flash a quien tal vez le gustes, y una Trixie que te odia a morir, no sé qué hacer, Trixie me da miedo, si quiero cambiar eso, será mejor que empiece con esto" pensaba mientras tomaba el libro de magia y lo empezaba a leer.

 **To be continued…**


End file.
